


The Way My Heart Beats

by unexpectedbeautifulfanfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Freeform, Gen, Spuffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic/pseuds/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic
Summary: Spike awakes the morning after to a big surprise. Set after “Smashed.”





	The Way My Heart Beats

Spike couldn’t help but think that falling two stories and hitting the stone floor of the empty warehouse should have hurt him more than it had. The pain - if he _had_ even felt it - meant nothing. All he could see was her face, and all he could feel was her moving slowly and steadily on top of him. It was like nothing he’d felt before. A human couldn’t have survived that fall, he thought. The only reason she hadn’t a scratch on her was because her fall had been cushioned by his body. He was a vampire, he reminded himself. Body rock-hard, solid. Indestructible. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from hers. Her gaze was locked on his as she moved up and down. No shame. Just a blank-faced faraway kind of stare. It almost scared him. He felt a stab of fear in his chest when he realized that in the state he was in, he was helpless to her. 

She could kill him if she wanted.

Why was this happening? Why was she doing this? One minute they had been fighting, the next she was crushing his lips with hers, straddling him, shoving him forcibly against the breaking wall, her small hands ripping his clothes into shreds like they were paper. He wasn’t arguing, don’t get him wrong, but he had been bewildered. And scared. Maybe this was how she was going to kill him all along. Maybe this was her plan, to use his lust for her as leverage. She was a smart and cunning one. While he was defenseless under her. 

His head spun. The harder she rode him, the harder it was to stay conscious. He struggled to stay focused. He didn’t want to close his eyes for even a moment. As she rode him, her hands roamed his chest, his face, like she was trying to memorize every inch of him. Yet, when he tried to take her jacket off, she slapped him hard. Spike growled and fought the urge to hit her back.

“No, Spike. You can’t see me.” 

Puzzled, but too scared to argue, Spike continued to watch her in awe as she moved on top of him. Faintly, in the distance, he heard the shrieking of breaking pillars and the hard thud afterwards as they fell to the ground around them.

The last thing he felt before he blacked out was her small, perfectly-manicured and powerful fist hitting his face. 

Then there was darkness.

 

-

 

Spike, startled, snapped awake. He looked down at himself; he was naked. 

“What the bloody hell...“ he muttered. He sat up quickly, and looked around. As far as he could tell, he was still in the warehouse. Flashbacks from the night before came to him. He smiled slightly to himself. Had it really happened? He was alone. Where was Buffy? Last thing he remembered they had been fighting… then…he couldn’t even say it. He couldn’t even believe it. In spite on himself, he chuckled. He had known it all along. 

She wanted him. She wanted to _dance_. And boy, had they.

He stood up slowly, wincing, and for the first time, looked closely at his body. He was covered in bruises from head to toe. And even stranger, he could feel them. There was pain. He was confused. Curious, he touched one. The pain made him pull his hand back, startled. 

No time for that now, he thought. There were more pressing matters. He could see through the windows that it was still dark outside. He wondered if it was the same night or the next. He wondered how long he’d been knocked out for. He didn’t see his clothes anywhere. Or hers. He walked around the room. It was chaos. The walls had fallen in. The outer walls and pillars where still standing, but that was about all that was left. 

He whistled under his breath as he walked around and assessed the damage he and Buffy had inflicted. The place was a dump anyway, he thought. Had been abandoned as long as Spike could remember. No great loss. Had him and Buffy done this? It didn’t seem possible. And where was she? Spike wasn’t scared, but he _was_ spooked. Maybe this was her plan all along. To kill him in here. 

He growled to himself. Not if he had any say in it. Now that he could hurt her the rules had changed. They were equals. She had always been stronger than him. But not anymore. She would have no qualms with killing him. Suddenly, he heard a sound behind him. Sounded like a small foot stepping on a broken board. 

Buffy.

He spun around to face her. She stood in the doorway, the only one left standing still, and she was naked. He felt his skin twitch. He felt a small burn in his chest. His hand came up to his chest instinctually. He wondered that the pain was from, or more importantly, how it was possible. It felt strange.

“My chest.” Spike said, looking up at her and meeting her eyes. “It….hurts.” He delivered the last line like a question.

His mind flashed back to earlier in the night. Before she knocked him out. He hadn’t felt the pain then. Why now? 

Buffy’s brow furrowed.

“What?” She walked toward him, naked, her body almost the most beautiful and perfect thing he’d ever seen. “How is that possible?”

He stood there, terrified, as he felt his heartbeat start to race as she approached. 

And then the world stopped. He could feel his heart. Eyes wide, he stared into Buffy's eyes. 

She put her small hand on his chest. Immediately, she pulled it back, and stepping back a little, she covered her mouth with her hands.

“What?” Spike said. Her expression scared him. He couldn’t dare think what he knew was true.

“Spike…you’re human. I can feel your heart beating.”


End file.
